His Missing Father
by JapanManiac
Summary: In which Emil finds out about Kratos after a slip up by Lloyd. The son who is longing for his father that he cannot reach anymore. Maybe one day Emil will finally find out the full truth about the person Lloyd miss so much? may contain spoiler....or not


His Missing Father

**His Missing Father **

After finding out the truth about Lloyd and saving Seles, the team led by Emil walk to the cave's exit while some of them tried to talk to their once leader. Even Emil had tried by calling his name, even Regal had asked him to answer them, but Lloyd says that he doesn't want to talk.

The group wondered, what have happened so bad to turn their leader into such a quiet person…?

They eventually rest at some point and Emil tried to talk to him, trying to get to know the person that he had blamed all this years for his parents death. Nobodies know what make him open the mouth the others have tried so hard to open, to hear his voice again after all those years….

They talk a little far away from the other, not so far that their teammates can't see them anymore but far enough that they can't hears the conversation.

Then Emil had asked about what made him so quiet, as Collete and the other describes him as not really a quiet person.

"Time makes people changes. I learned many things over this past two years and that makes me change." He had said in a small voice, barely a whisper.

Frankly, Lloyd is somebody that Emil respected after meeting him. It is hard to believe that the serious, calm and quiet man before him is the same as the brash, short-tempered and loud-mouthed youth the group described to him before.

"And maybe, I just miss Father…" He mumbled really quietly, as Emil just barely heard it.

"Do you mean Dirk-San? We meet him near Iselia some times ago. If you really miss him, why don't you visit him?" Emil asked, somewhat confused. The last time he saw Dirk, he had been perfectly healthy and yet Lloyd speaks with such sadness that makes you believe whoever he was talking about was dead or something.

"You meet Dad already? Maybe I will visit him after this…" he said but before Emil could ask anything else, Collete and Marta called them as the team is going to start walking again.

Later, in the Wilder's mansion he had asked Collete about what Lloyd means. Collete explains to him as far as she knows.

"He must be talking about Kratos-san! Dirk is his adopted father while Kratos is his real one, but there is an accident. His mother dies and he was lost in the forest near Dirk's house while Kratos-san was searching for him. Later we met him in the regeneration journey but now Kratos-san is not here anymore…" Emil knows that there is something she is hiding but at least he knows the basic for now, he thanked her and wave as she is leaving.

As he was walking in the garden, he bumped to someone. "Lloyd-san! I'm very sorry!" he said quickly as he saw who.

The older man nod and start leaving when Emil stopped him. "Wait! The one you are talking about in the cave is Kratos-san isn't it? " what he said caught the man's attention.

"What…?" he mumbled.

"In that cave you said you miss you father! I just want to know and ask Collete." The younger boy blurt out.

Lloyd sighs. That's what you got when you talk too much. And he turned around to face the silver haired boy. "I just want to know why you sounded so sad when talking about him. That's why I ask Collete." The boy explains to him in a small voice that makes him feel that the boy is scared that Lloyd is going to attack him or something.

"Yes, I did miss him. But I can't tell him that or meet him anymore, I don't even remember calling him father." Lloyd answers truthfully while looking into the blue sky longingly.

"Was he already dead?" Emil asked in a small voice, looking rather ashamed that he brought up the topic.

"No," the Eternal Swordsman started and Emil looked up to see his face.

"He wasn't dead but he was in a place I can't reach, I doubt I would ever see him again. It was his choice to go but sometimes I wonder that maybe if I was more open in expressing my thoughts, maybe he would stays" the red-clad swordsman said solemnly.

Emil was silence, his father was not dead but in a place he can't reach? It was strange but he wouldn't press it anymore, not with how sad and uncomfortable Lloyd looked with the subjects.

After that, Emil finally knows what makes people admired Lloyd so much. He has such an aura that just makes you want to befriend him and such a charisma that spoke of great things. Lloyd Irving was a great figure that is qualified to be worshipped.

_A/N : ah, I don't even knows what makes me write this… maybe it was a disappointment that Kratos did NOT appear in KOR? Or maybe after seeing a skit where everybody tries to talk to Lloyd but he was silent when they called him?(he says he doesn't want to talk…I dunno, my Japanese isn't THAT great) and the fact that the more I see him the more he turned into Kratos .Jr? and please tell me if there is anything wrong!!_


End file.
